The Journal
by mnm12345
Summary: 2 years after the events of Black and white, the legendary pokemon Kyurem was awoken, and froze halve of the Unova region. Now a young boy named Seth with his partner Zorua, will discover the secrets of the Legends. Seth is a young trainer and pokemon watcher
1. The Pokemon

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own pokemon or any of its charectars**

**Chapter 1**

_Ugg is this a dream?, it has to be I haven't got my pokemon yet._

I open my eyes, the sleep had overwelmed me from the night before. "Damn im still tired"

I get out of bed, and look down "Opps I put on the wrong underwear" I was wearing my Pikachu undies with the silver stripes going through them.

I put on my Blue jeans, and White t-shirt. I go to the closet, but on my way there I stubbed my toe on a Pokemon Action figure "Damn" I screamed as I fell on the floor.

I finally got my jacket and special **LEGENDS UNITE**collection cap. When I hear a noise. _Haha I guess im hungrey from scetching all those Deinos last night._

I walk down the steps and see my mom. "Good morning mom"

"Oh hi son, are you ready to become a pokemon trainer"

"Yes I am, ever sense Kyurem froze over Unova, I wanted to find and draw it"

"Draw it?"

"Mom remember I want to become a Pokemon Watcher also"

_Man your stupid mom_

"Oh yea Seth its time for you to leave"_  
_

"Oh your right, bye I love you mom"

"I love you too son"

I open the door to the house and walk out

_Its time for my adventure to begin_

I walk through the open gate and see a Pokemon that looked like a dragon "Thats weird i've never seen a pokemon like that"

"Thun Thun DUROS"

"Did that pokemon just say that?"

I look up and the Blue dragon looking pokemon flys away

_Was that the legendary pokemon Thundorus?_

**Hey guys plz leave reviews it helps me become a better writer**

**And I know its short but I promise I will make the next chapter much longer**


	2. Zorua whaaa?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon or any of it charectars

**CHAPTER 2**

_Wow I wish I could if drawn it, But that didn't look like the Thundurus in the history books._

As I walk to Prof, Junipers lab, _Im so excited Im getting my first pokemon, I want a Tepig._It took me an hour but I finally reached His lab.

I walk through the gate and knock on the lab door

"Hello is anyone there?"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT ANY DAMN COOKIES!"

_What?_ "Ummm Prof. Juniper its me Seth"

"Seth,?" The door opened and a man in his 20's was at the door

"Are you professor Juniper?"

"The one of three yes hahaahaha, my mom told me you were coming by"

"Yes im here to get my very first pokemon"

"WHAT! oh no oh no this is bad"

"Uh whats bad?"

"We ran out of starter pokemon"

I jump back "Whaaaaaa?"

"Im so sorry, let me look" The Professor slams the door._ This isn't fair all my friends have a starter!_

The door opens up and the young man walks on the porch "Umm here this was in a box with your name on it"

He handed me a Great Ball with and inscription

_Many have tried to tame the beast inside, today a young man with potential will~Prof. Oak_

"Ahhh whos Professor Oak?" I look at the guy who looked bored out of his mind "W-what sorry zoned out there, uhh never mind".

I was about to walk off the porch, when the guy grabbed me "Wait you need this, and these"

He handed me a PokeDex and 5 PokeBalls

"Thanks" I said with tears in my eyes.

I walk down the steps, and down the road. _First stop Striaton City to beat Gym Leader Cheren._

I walk down Route one, and I see a Unfezaunt feeding her babys "Ahhh"

I stopped _Speaking of pokemon I wonder what I got,_

"Go PokeBall" I toss the marvilous Blue Ball in the air and a flash of light appears, and a black dog looking pokemon appears"

"Zu Zurua" The pokemon morphed into copy of me "Whaaa, wait I will look at the PokeDex"

Zurua the Illusion pokemon, Zurua use illusions to protect themselfs from enemys

"Wow"

I cont to read it Zorua is Lv.5 and Knows the Moves Dark Pulse and Tackle.

I run up and hug it

"Zurua!" The pokemon bit me on the nose "OWWWCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

A bunch of Pidove fly away, and Zorua morphs back into its regular form with tears in its eyes

"Uhh dont cry please Zoey"

The pokemon cocked its head at the sound of the nickname I had given it

"Yes your name is Zoey, Here have a PokeBiscuit".

_Its getting dark im going to set a tent up_.

After about an hour I finally got a tent up. "Come on Zoey we are going to bed"

**Don't forget to always review my chapters I always get better when I get told how I can get better**


	3. Battles and Birds

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its charectars**

**Im going to make this funny for a review I got.**

**Chapter 3**

_Why is it so damn hot!_ I opened my eye and look over. "Umm wheres Zoey?"

I open the tent and see her chewing on my Pokemon Charizard collectors card "WTF ZOEY!"

The small pokemon looks at me with those Brownish blue eyes and I melt like butter, I lean down and try to hug her "ZURUA!" Zoey bit down on my ear

"Dammit Zoey!", I finally get her to quit when I go to my bag

_Damn im hungry_

_I grab the fishing Pole my dad had given me when I was 7 time to eat yum yum_

"Zoey use Ember and make a fire im going fishing"

I go to the small stream flowing through the forest. I release the rod and wait for a bite.

I fell a tug and I yank very hard, a wild Basculin appeared I took my knife and cut its belly open and cleaned the guts out.

"Yum Fish"

I walk back to camp and Zoey is snuggled next to the fire. I grab a broken tree branch I fount, I pushed the fish through the stick and cooked it for an hour. I look at the Young Pokemon asleep "Wake up Zoey food"

The Zurua woke up and yawned "Zu Zu"

Here I tor a piece of fish off and let her have some. She took a small bit a jumped happily "Like it Zoey"

The pokemon nodd its head.

After breakfeast me and Zoey walk to Striation City when a trainer comes out of knowhere.

"Are you a new trainer?"

"Yes well me and my Lillipup will defeat you"

"Daunt that go Zoey"

The Zurua went into battle and morphed into a Basculin

"Umm you are what you eat hehehe"

"Wha?, fine go Lillipup'

A little dog came from the red ball with a glimmer of light.

"Li Li Lillipup"

"Bas Bas"

"Zurua use Water Pulse!" The Illusion pokemon let out a blast of water from its mouth at the dog,

"Dodge Lillipup" But it was too late the blast of water hit it.

"Good Job Zoey"

"Lillipup use Tackle attack"

The little dog ran and slammed into Zoey and making her transform back into Zorua.

"Zurua use Dark Pulse" A huge pulse of dark energy releases hitting the Lillipup,

The lillipup faints

"Here" He throws $189 in Poke.

I walk on and finally see a gate, _Cheren your going down!_

I walk through the gates and see a young man with a Purrloin he walks up to me "what is that?"

"Wha he."

"You really like him"

"Hey man your creeping me out"

The young man looks at me "Sorry I haven't heard pokemon talk like that since her"

"Whos her?"

"I think her name was White"

"You mean Elite Four Champion Grand White!"

"I guess"

He walks away into the woods

_Weirdo_

_"RESHI RESHI!"_

"What!"

I look up and see a Majestic White dragon with flames on its tail flying away

"Wow!" I get my PokeDex

Reshiram The Vast White Pokemon, This mythical beast is depicted in Unova legend of part of a legendary Trio said to watch over Unova

"Wow a legendary pokemon"

I walk into the Pokemon Center and the walls were pink _Wha?_

I go up to Nurse Joy. "Can you heal my pokemon?"

"Sure young man"

She takes Zoeys PokeBall" and goes to the Machine _Ding ding ding dong!._

She walks over and hands me the pokeball "So where you heading. Well I am in Striaton city right?"

"No young man you are in Accumula town"

"Oh really drats"

"Sorry about that"

"Oh its fine"

I walk out of the center and release Zoey

"Zu Zu Zurua" she bit my leg and was trying to pull me near a tree. I walk over to the tree and see a Pidove

"Pi Pi"

I grab it and see its arm is twisted I quickly run back to the PokeMon Center

"Help this poor Pidove is hurt"

She looks at it "Audino hurry come here

The pokemon comes and grabs the Bird pokemon and goes through the door.

I sit down untill Nurse Joy returns "That Pidove is lucky you were there or it would of died"

"Oh really"

"Yes here" she handed me a pokeball

"What is this?"

"The Pidove silly its yours right?"

"No I fount it, but I will take it"

I grab the pokeball and walk out sending out the Bird Pokemon Its wing was in a Splint "Oh poor thing I will name you gust"

"Pi Pi Doveeee"

"Hehe ok return Gust" The pokemon went back into the ball and I walk through the other gate

_Two pokemon on my team Cheren is going down_

**Ok guys remember REVIEW I love it, and this Chapter had over 1000 words!**_  
_


End file.
